


Кёка Суйгэцу

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Если верить мифам, у Нурарихёна два лица — юное и старое. Почему же наш, каноничный Нурарихён, всегда показывается только стариком?





	Кёка Суйгэцу

**Author's Note:**

> Кёка Суйгэцу — "Луна на воде" — метафора чего-то неуловимого и зыбкого (будд.).
> 
> Написано для ФБ-2013.

Что такое Нурарихён?  
Иллюзия, тень, лунный свет, отражённый в глади отражения клинка на воде. Но в этот раз сам ёкай запутался в отражениях, обманув всех — и самого себя в первую очередь.

— Маска, которую ты себе придумал и так долго носил, приросла намертво, стала сутью. Теперь настоящее лицо приходится надевать, как маску. Как же так получилось?

* * *

Нет, поначалу было даже забавно, весело, интересно. Жить среди людей, перенимать их обычаи, растить сына…

А потом он начал замечать первые ростки боли в глазах всё еще молодой и прекрасной жены. Или страх? Нет, именно боль. И вот уже окрепшая поросль застила для Ёхимэ свет, заставляя медленно увядать в тени, отводить взгляд, избегать встреч.

Нурарихён долго не мог понять, что не так с его женой. Он бы и не понял, если бы ему не объяснила Кокэ-химэ, заглянувшая к нему по дороге к своему Хитоцумэ. Оказалось, страхом, что рос в душе Ёхимэ, её неизбывной болью, от которой хотелось поминать Лисицу и её близких и присных до десятого колена, проклиная свою беспомощность, была старость.

 

Стоя у полураскрытых створок двери и вдыхая легкий, еле ощутимый запах цветов, Нурарихён размышлял, где именно у Ёхимэ появились первые морщинки, которые — «Клянусь тебе памятью предков!» — он должен непременно заметить. И, собственно, почему он должен обязательно разлюбить жену, едва увидев весёлые и ласковые лучики в уголках её глаз. Размышлял он долго — весь вечер и всю ночь, размышлял сперва – под аккомпанемент едва различимых и ставших уже привычными всхлипов Ё, думающей, что муж уже уснул, а потом — слушая её дыхание, неровное и прерывистое даже во сне.

А утром пришла его очередь прятать глаза и придумывать отговорки, и Нурарихён в который раз ругательски ругал себя за склонность к необдуманным решениям и необузданным порывам. Постареть на годы буквально за день. Идиот. Вот не мог хоть на пару месяцев растянуть!

Впрочем, если Ёхимэ поверит наскоро сочиненной байке про то, что пяток лет разом ему прибавила покойная Лисица, чтоб её в Аду черти жарили во всех возможных смыслах — прибавила еще тогда, вырвав сердце, средоточие силы ёкая, поверят в этот бред и его хороводники.

И поверили же — кто мгновенно и безоговорочно, по привычке доверять любым словам командира, кто со скрипом. Гьюки так и вовсе промолчал, лишь склонил голову чуть ниже обычного, отчего волосы упали на лицо сплошной завесой. Впрочем, Умэвака всегда был понятливым мальчиком.

И пошло-поехало. Сначала он притворялся ради жены, ради спокойствия в ее глазах: перестала плакать по ночам — и ладно, а от чувства вины и от самокопания ее отвлечь проще, чем от этой мифической «старости». Потом — из-за сына, который вечно считал себя неполноценным и страдал от своей половинчатости. Сам того не замечая, Нурарихён «очеловечился», живя среди людей: начал копировать их манеры, думать их мыслями, порой видеть себя не только глазами сородичей, но и глазами человеческого племени. Говорите, не пристало, чтобы у взрослого сына был отец, которого и братом-то старшим не назовешь, только в младшие и годится? Будет отцом.

«Стыдишься быть слабым? Да я еще слабее тебя!»

 

Постепенно прибавляя маске морщин, позволяя иллюзорной лысине выесть некогда роскошную шевелюру, Нурарихён успокаивал себя словами, что это лишь искаженное отражение мыслей и ожиданий тех, кто не может принять его настоящего лица. Маска, игра света и тени на единожды и навсегда вырезанных чертах театрального героя, изощренный обман для неготовых, недостойных или просто чужаков.

Так он и жил, притворяясь старикашкой-карликом, всё реже возвращаясь к настоящему облику — сначала он позволял себе побыть прежним дома, когда не видел никто чужой, потом — только во время Хоровода… а потом и вовсе перестал быть собой. Да и не подходило ему больше прежнее лицо.

* * *

Теперь пришла пора собирать плоды своих решений. Двуликий внук, совсем недавно наивный и смешной мальчишка, взрослел с поистине сказочной скоростью, но все же недостаточно быстро. Во всяком случае, его сил, хоть и прибывающих с каждой минутой, все равно бы не хватило на то, чтобы справиться с Лисицей самостоятельно. Нет, Нурарихён не собирался отбирать у Рикуо победу — если старые пеньки будут стоять у кормила столько, сколько им вздумается, то, кажется, весь мир скоро покроется мхом и лишайником, зарастёт поганками — как те пеньки. Он хотел просто немного помочь. Нельзя ведь бросить мальчишку совсем одного.

Увы: время для самообмана ушло безвозвратно. Стоило вступить в бой — и юный облик растаял, как созданная енотом-оборотнем иллюзия разрушается от горячего уголька.

Лёжа на дне замкового рва, в грязноватой и погано пахшей водице, он спрашивал себя: неужели он был неправ? Почему, как, когда он перестал быть собой? И что надо сделать, чтобы себя себе вернуть?

— Просто стань собой, — ответил молчаливый голос на незаданный вопрос, и его щеки словно коснулась тёплая рука. — Безумным шутником, диким ёкаем с большой дороги, что смеялся, идя в бой, и никогда не оглядывался назад. Отпусти мёртвых, пусть сами хоронят своих мертвецов. Жизнь — для живых…

 

И рука, что потянулась коснуться смутного, неясного любимого виденья, была рукой полного сил юноши.


End file.
